1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to decoder type scan drivers and display devices having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes scan lines, data lines, and pixels. The display driver includes a controller, a scan driver, and a data driver. Recently, a scan signal (e.g., a sensing scan signal) is applied to the pixels or pixel lines to detect a degradation of a driving transistor, detect threshold voltage shift, detect a degradation of an organic light emitting diode, etc. Thus, a sensing scan line that is separate from the scan lines is coupled to the pixels, and an additional scan driver for sensing the pixels that provide the sensing scan signal to the sensing scan line is included in the display device.
The scan driver for sensing the pixels includes a plurality of stages connected to each of the sensing scan lines. The stages include a plurality of switch elements. A current leakage and voltage drops in the stages occurs due to internal resistances of the switch elements, threshold voltage shifts of the switch elements, etc. Thus, a voltage level of the sensing scan signal outputted from the stages may fluctuate and/or may be unexpectedly dropped.